narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sunny Side Battle!
is an OVA that was released with Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Plot Itachi Uchiha heads downstairs into the kitchen of his former house at the Uchiha Compound in Konohagakure and proceeds to put on his Akatsuki outfit, along with an Akatsuki-themed apron. After putting a tea kettle to boil and setting bread in a toaster, he grabs a carton of eggs from the fridge and attempts to cook one sunny-side up, only to find his first attempt foiled by an errant piece of eggshell on the egg. Further attempts yield the same results, with various things going wrong with the eggs, such as the yolk breaking, Itachi's sweat getting onto the eggs, and so on. Itachi even resorts to making a plate of scrambled eggs, although after a moment of thought he dismisses the idea and starts again. Sometime later, Sasuke comes downstairs from a nap and Itachi asks him if he wants any eggs, the kitchen floor now being nearly completely covered with plates containing Itachi's failed eggs. Just as Sasuke proceeds to grab one of the many plates of ruined eggs strewn throughout the kitchen, Itachi yells at him to not eat any of the mistakes, and that he will only settle for making the best sunny-side up eggs for his brother. While Sasuke waits for his brother to fix another round of eggs, he notices Itachi activate his Mangekyō Sharingan; he also watches on as each plate of eggs now suddenly resembles an eye, with the yolk of each egg gaining the image of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke appears unsettled at this turn of events, his vision becoming distorted as if under the effects of Tsukuyomi, while Itachi chants indecipherably while waiting for the oil in the pan to heat once again. Once the oil is heated, Itachi goes to grab another egg from the carton, only to find that he has used them all. While Itachi heads outside to retrieve an egg from the hen clucking out back, Sasuke remarks at the quiet surroundings; Itachi replies that since everyone else has gone off to fight in the war, they are the only two there. Itachi mentions that while a little peace and quiet is good Sasuke is missing something, although the younger brother doesn't catch on. Itachi comes back inside, now mysteriously dressed in his old Anbu outfit, and says that the only thing he can do for his brother now is fix him some eggs. This time Itachi cooks the egg properly, using his Mangekyō Sharingan to improve his reaction time. After adding soy sauce to the double-yolked egg, Itachi finally serves his brother, the soy sauce on the two yolks resembling the Uchiha clan symbol on one yolk and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the other. After taking a bite, Sasuke jokes that he's had better eggs, prompting Itachi to chuckle and tap Sasuke's forehead with his fingers as was his habit. In the end, it was revealed that Sasuke had fallen asleep in a rocky desert beneath a large rock formation, as Sasuke is woken up by Naruto flicking his forehead. Startled by Naruto appearing in front of him, Sasuke wonders if what had happened was just a dream before being informed by Naruto that it was time to head off to their battle. Sasuke appears apprehensive about following Naruto, while the latter tells him that it would have been what Itachi wanted. Just as Sasuke gets up to follow Naruto and walks into the sunlight, a vision of Sasuke's previous dream materialises, with the rocky plain turning into the frying pan that Itachi had used to cook eggs and Naruto and Sasuke coming to stand on the two individual yolks that Itachi had marked with the symbols of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. A gigantic, glowing version of Itachi stands over them while holding the pan and smiling. Sasuke briefly wonders if this is a continuation of his earlier dream, and after seeing his older brother's smiling face, he finally understands what the dream was trying to tell him and smiles up at his departed brother.